Experiment Gone Wrong
by AnonymousAuthor13
Summary: “We can test the reactions of chosen candidates based on reactions in Romantic motives, both girl and boy.” The others thought about it for a moment before Naruto grinned mischievously and chuckled. “Let’s do it! This will be fun!” WARNING: YAOI! SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Project

After 2-3 years of just reading I decided to post something, though this is totally random. I was inspired during my Science class, so I just felt like posting it here. Sorry if it's not that good, it is my first time to right a story after all…so yeah.

SasuNaru! (can't help it! ^_^)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter1: Project**

What a beautiful day it was. The sun is shining and birds singing soothing melodious symphonies. That's right, there's absolutely nothing that could ruin this day…

"All right class, I will be discussing this year's investigatory project."

Well maybe that.

"What? Oh come on Kakashi-sensei, can't we skip this year's project?" A blonde with blue eyes, tan skin and whiskered face complained in his seat near the window.

Kakashi sighed, knowing he has to explain, again. "No Naruto, we cannot skip this project." He said lazily. This happens every year since the blonde came to this school and it was getting kind of _annoying_.

"Why not?" Why must he be so persistent? This is torture to Kakashi!

"Well, first of all this project costs almost seventy percent of your final grade in my Psychology class. But don't worry, since most of you barely passed last year," He said glancing at his class accusingly. Most of the students have guilty looks on their faces, but some just did not care as long as they passed. "I will be assigning groups of five this time," Kakashi continued. "That should be enough help for each of you to get a decent grade."

Naruto pouted disappointedly, aware that he was one of those who barely passed. '_At least I have people to work with._' Naruto thought as he turned his head back to the teacher in front.

"The project will be due after four months and should be related to studying human behavior. It could be about anything as long as it's within the required subject." Kakashi said, looking at his students. "I encourage for all of you to be creative in this project to get extra points. So now I will be announcing the groups." He picked up a clip board on his desk and began shuffling through the papers. "The first group will be Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Rock Lee and Tenten."

Three girls, one with pink hair and green eyes, the other with pale blonde hair and light blue eyes and a brunette with brown eyes smiled at each other. A fat boy is aimlessly munching on a bag of chips and a boy with a bowl hair cut and thick eye brows cried with joy exclaiming that he will be with his pink haired beloved, much to Sakura's disappointment.

"Second group," The silver head teacher continued. "Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame and Gaara."

Naruto and Kiba high-fived with huge grins on their faces, Shikamaru snoring soundly without a care in the world and the rest of the two have indifference written on their faces.

After a handful of groups were called, Kakashi gave the rest of the period for the students to start discussing their project and sat back on his desk pulling out an orange pocket book from one of the drawers.

"So, what should our project be?" Naruto asked excitedly, seated near his other group mates. "How about annoying the teachers until they snap?" Kiba suggested, pranks already forming in his head.

"I disagree," Shino said. "I think I don't want to spend most of my time sitting in detention." Kiba frowned at the bug boy. "Well do you have a better idea?" He glared, challenging him to speak up.

"I propose something that is unique yet can avoid trouble with the teachers."

"I am not working with bugs."

"Ok then, who has an idea about that?" Naruto interrupted to avoid anymore conflicts between the two.

"I do."

Four heads turned to a teen stretching out after his nap on his seat, yawning and rubbing his eyes lazily. The rest kept quiet, urging the so called "Lazy Genius" to continue.

"We can test the reactions of chosen candidates based on reactions in Romantic motives, both girl and boy."

The others thought about it for a moment before Naruto grinned mischievously and chuckled. "Let's do it! This will be fun!"

"Naruto's right, this will be interesting." Kiba agreed and laughed excitedly.

"As long as it gives me a good grade." The redhead said throughout the excitement.

"Then I have to agree to." Shino replied, knowing that the majority has won.

After the enthusiasm died down a bit Shikamaru continued. "All we need to do now is decide who we will be observing the girls and the guys. I suggest two on each and I will be the one to keep record."

Kiba narrowed his eyes at this. "Why do get the easy job?"

"It's my idea." Shikamaru replied simply.

"That's not a fair reason."

"Anyway, how about we draw sticks?" Shino intervened holding up four tooth picks that seemed to come from nowhere. Maybe he's just always prepared? Who knows?

Everyone agreed to this and the observers began to pick. The results:

Girls: Kiba and Shino

Boys: Naruto and Gaara

Naruto froze in shock while Gaara's left eye twitched angrily together with a murderous aura beginning to emit from him.

"No way! I want a redraw!" Naruto yelled as he stood up from his seat not admitting defeat.

"Sorry Naruto, but it's final. So if I were you guys I would begin picking out a "target" and start the experiment, the earlier the better." After he said this, Shikamaru laid his head back on his desk and returned to his own world sleeping.

Yep, this is just the best day ever, not.

* * *

Yeah so if you have any suggestions on my writing please do so. I kind of suck in english.

Like I said this is totally random so please don't be angry at me.

Suggestions for other pairings are also accepted but this is mainly SasuNaru.

I was thinking though NejiGaa? KibaHina? ShinoTenten? What do you think?

Since this is my first time, please give some suggestions on how I could somehow describe the personalities of the characters more.

I'm not sure if I would continue it though, It's up to the reviewers.

Thank you for reading it even if it's lame.


	2. Chapter 2: Boy Target Number 1

Thank YOu for the kind reviews, it gives me more confidence!:D Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto (forgot to place this in the first chapter, sorry)

**Warning: **YAOI! SASUNARU

* * *

**Chapter 2: Boy Target #1**

RING!

Once the bell rang, students quickly got their things and rushed to the cafeteria with the teacher shouting back their homework for tomorrow. A boy with raven hair and obsidian eyes sighed as he stood up and took his time packing his stuff unlike the others. He was not able to concentrate in today's lesson that much; thinking of a certain blonde.

"Pick up the phase Sasuke, lunch would be over before you could even eat." A long haired brunette boy with pale eyes popped his head from outside the classroom calling to his friend.

Sasuke scowled at him but listened nonetheless.

When they were out, the pale eyed boy asked. "You seemed to be out of it during discussion, thinking about Uzumaki again?" He smirked enjoying the reaction from Sasuke.

"Shut up Neji." Was his only reply.

Neji Hyuga just shrugged. "Anyway, it looks like I have a student council meeting to attend to; I'll catch up with you later after it is finished." He got a nod as a response and went on the opposite direction.

No doubt about it the most popular guy in Konoha High School is in love with another guy, Naruto Uzumaki to be exact. Sasuke Uchiha got his eyes on the blonde since he met him in middle school. His blonde hair, sun-kissed skin and those blue eyes that could rival the sky caught his attention. The idiot was very annoying but the smile and friendly demeanor he keeps giving everyone attracted the raven the most.

They were rivals since they met until now, but they appear to be a little more acquainted with each other nowadays, which made Sasuke a bit happy. He would be making his move on the blonde soon enough, he just need a little push. This would be so much easier if Naruto is the one who confessed that he likes him, akin to the girls in the school that always flock over him like birds over a piece of bread and the other students and teachers who suck up to him just to get a good reputation. But the fact that the blonde idiot is unlike the others adds to Sasuke's fondness of him, but still…

"Come back here dog breath!"

Speaking of the Dobe…

"Take back what you just said!"

"You have to catch me first if you want to make me to!" The dog boy shouted back laughing while running to escape the fuming blonde.

~0~0~0~0~0~

'_That jerk! When I get my hands on him I will make him pay for saying that!_'

**FLASHBACK:**

_Naruto exited the classroom with a troubled face. Why couldn't he be on the girls group? It could be his perfect opportunity to spend time with his crush Sakura. He sighed in displeasure._

_Kiba placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Oh don't worry Naru-chan, you'll do fine! There's no other guy I know that looks like a girl than you." He said teasingly before running towards the cafeteria to escape his friend's wrath. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"How dare he call me a girl! He's so dead!"

Naruto chased Kiba through the hallways.

The duo rushed through students chatting and Naruto almost slipped after passing by a janitor mopping the floor.

When he sees Kiba turn around a corner he ran faster and followed, until he collided into somebody.

"Oww, that hurts." Naruto whined as he picked himself up from the floor. "Sorry 'bout that, I was not looking where I was going." He apologized, grinning sheepishly.

"Hn. What I expect from a Dobe."

Hearing the familiar insult he looked up to the one he bumped and glared at the person.

"Teme! Who are you calling a Dobe?! I told you not to call me that!" Naruto yelled at the raven while pointing an accusing finger at him. The hall was empty for lunch, so nobody else was present to see the usual ranting.

The raven smirked. Seeing the blonde so fired up just makes him want to tease him more. Naruto just looks so cute that way. "I'm just being honest on the facts."

Naruto could feel his face heating up in anger, wanting to punch that smirk out of the taller boy in front of him. '_Is this what I get for apologizing?!'_But remembering the matters at hand, he has to keep his focus on the most important thing. "Hey teme, have you seen Kiba anywhere? I have a score to settle with him." He asked, calming down a little.

"Inuzuka? I think he went the other way towards the cafeteria, he should be there by now." Sasuke replied coolly.

"Oh thanks." Naruto was about to turn his back away when a thought hit him. '_Hey maybe I could use the teme as my test subject! This will be fun; I can't wait to see his face!_'

"Sasuke, I also need to tell you something, important." Said the blonde with an unusually gentle voice, which he hoped made him sound like a shy girl. The Uchiha raised one of his brows in question. Since when did Naruto call him by his first name? Not that he was complaining, the sound of his name coming from his dobe just makes his stomach churn in excitement. "What is it?" He asked, trying to keep his monotonous voice through his anticipation.

Naruto grinned inside, knowing he got his target cornered. "I always wanted to tell you this, but I'm afraid you would hate me for it." He began trying to suppress his laugh seeing that the raven is actually serious in listening.

Sasuke's heart thumped faster. He should not even get his hopes up, but he can't help but wish.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I like you Sasuke, more than a friend. Ever since we met but I guess I just realized it for some time now." There he said it. But deep inside him he is laughing hysterically, wanting to see the surprised and pissed of response from the other teen.

There were a few moments of silence and Sasuke's face has shock written over it; unable to keep his usual stoic self, but nothing more happened for a while. '_Well there's the surprise part'_Naruto thought but his excitement soon passed away, fearing that he might get a punch back instead. Then the unexpected happened.

Sasuke smirked mischievously and strolled closer to the blonde with a disturbing glint in his eyes, something Naruto was definitely not expecting. "You want to know what I think?" The Uchiha asked leaning down to the frozen boy. "I was actually feeling the same thing, Naruto. Even before you did." Sasuke confessed as he leaned down more to close the gap between them.

Naruto's mind tried to process this turn of event as quickly as it could. '_What?! This is not what's supposed to happen! The teme is actually gay in the first place?!_' He did what he could think of at that moment, he pushed the raven a few steps back and ran.

Sasuke watched the dobe's retreating back. "Shy are we? Well we could change that." He said more to himself and calmly walked towards the cafeteria where he knew Naruto would be, with a smirk and a triumphant look on his face.

* * *

Thank you again for the reviews! Even if it was just a hand full, I really appreciated it.

Please give me more advice if you find something wrong, especially in my writing.

Sorry if there are any wrong grammars and if the plot of this chapter is a bit off. Advices and suggestions regarding this is accepted.

As for the pairing for Shino, maybe I should just leave him out with no one or with tenten? What do you guys think?

We currently don't have classes until friday because of the aftermath of a storm, which caused a massive flood. Many lost their homes and their lives, it was really tragic.


	3. Chapter 3:Naruto's Dilemma,Kiba's Chance

Thank you for the reviews again and again and again(x10000000)  
I really really appreciate it.

Well, this is the third chapter, hope it's good enough

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto

**WARNING:**YAOI! SASUNARU

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Naruto's Dilemma, Kiba's Chance**

"Hey where's Naruto?" Shikamaru asked after a panting Kiba got to their table.

"He should be here anytime now." Kiba grinned playfully after sitting down.

"You do know you will suffer the consequences later for what you did, right?" Shino warned when he arrived carrying his tray of lunch.

Kiba just waved off the warning and took Shikamaru's hamburger, something he knew that the other teen would not really mind. "How bad can it be?"

Shikamaru just sighed before finishing the rest of his lunch. It's not his problem as long as he is not involved in the probable upcoming world war three.

The atmosphere of lunch in their table was broken after the cafeteria door opened with a sudden jolt and a somewhat scared looking Naruto stumbled in.

Scanning the cafeteria frantically, he finally found the table his friends are currently occupying and, wasting no time, ran towards them.

"You guys! I have a huge problem!" Naruto said as he reached them, panting from his run.

"Don't tell me you annoyed Sakura again? We cannot shield you like last time you know." Kiba asked, rather thankful that the blonde somehow forgot that he was angry at him.

Naruto glared at his friend for reminding him of the fearful and embarrassing moment. '_Note to self, stay away immediately after Sakura says to "stay away"._' "No! But much worst! It's-"

He was interrupted by the door opening and the fan screams of the girls.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!"

'_Oh no!_'

"Naruto, you were saying?" Shino asked, curious by his friend's reaction when the Uchiha came in. It's not unusual is it?

"You okay dude?" Kiba asked with concern.

Naruto turned his attention back to his friends and immediately sat down. "Pretend you guys are talking to me!"

The rest of the occupants looked at each other in confusion before turning back to the frantic blonde.

"But, we are talking to you."

"That's not what I meant, you see the teme-"

"What about me, dobe?"

The silky dark voice sent shivers up Naruto's spine. He hesitantly turned his head to the speaker with a forced smile on his face.

"Oh n-nothing. Anyway…should you be on your way teme?" He asked with a shaky voice.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's action. "Actually, I just decided to sit here." He replied before taking his seat next to Naruto, too close for the kitsune's comfort.

Now the others are utterly confused.

"What is it do you really want Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked lazily, but at the same time curiously. What actually happened between the two? '_Wait, don't tell me-_'

"I just want to sit next to my Naru-chan, is that a problem?"

By now not only the occupants of the table, but the all of the people present in the cafeteria has their jaw hanging open in shock.

Naruto just banged his head hard on the table.

'_Knew it, Naruto must have chosen the Uchiha as a candidate without knowing the other's feelings for him._' Shikamaru have known ever since that the raven fancied the blonde, even before said raven did. He is a genius after all, but it is just too troublesome to tell the others Together with the fact that he does not want to get in other people's business.

Kiba regained his composure after a few moments. "What do you mean _your_Naru-chan? Are you telling me that you guys are going-"

"No, i-it's not like that at all!" Naruto interrupted nervously, waving his hands in front of him to enhance his point.

"Of course it is. He's just a little shy about it. Why? Is there a problem?" The question was not only directed at Kiba, but to the others in the room as well. Sasuke's glare triggered them to get back to their own business and the cafeteria was once again normal, well partly at least.

Kiba deviously smiled at this. "I never thought you had it in you buddy, but just to let you know we accept you just the way you are."

Naruto seethed at his supposed to be best friend. "Now listen here! It's not what you think-"

Kiba just drowned his best friend's complaints after he saw whose entering the cafeteria now. Shoulder length bluish-raven hair and pale eyes, it was Hinata Hyuga.

'_Wow, she looks more beautiful every day._' Kiba thought with a longing sigh.

'_How I wish I could approach her without always running away because of her cousin- wait,_'

He turned his head in all directions.

'_The other Hyuga is not with her! This is my chance!_'

"Kiba! Are you even listening?!" Naruto asked, boiling anger evident in his voice.

"Yeah, hold that thought." Kiba got up from his seat and quickly walked pass the other tables towards the Hyuga heiress.

"Hey!"

"Let him go Naruto, this could be his only chance." Shino said, just finishing his interrupted lunch.

Naruto turned his head to the direction Kiba is going and saw Hinata. "I see, looks like his only obstacle is gone, for now."

"Neji is currently in a student council meeting. By the way dobe, doing anything this Saturday?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Naruto frowned at the nickname. "None of your business teme!"

Sasuke smirked and leaned forward just next to Naruto's right ear, sending warm breaths to the already tense blonde. "Oh come on Naru-chan, you don't need to be shy anymore. Tell you what, I'll pick you up at six o'clock this Saturday night alright?" With that he left, leaving no room for a blushing Naruto to argue.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Hey Hinata!"

Said girl jumped from the loud call but relaxed when she saw who it is. "H-Hello K-Kiba-kun." She shyly greeted. "How are you doing today?"

After reaching her location, Kiba grinned sheepishly. "Oh you know, so much schoolwork. But I'm doing fine."

"I-I see, g-good to hear."

"H-How about you?" '_Why the heck am I this nervous for?!_'

Hinata blushed some more before replying. "I-I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

There was then a few moments of silence before Kiba spoke.

"Umm, Hinata? Are you doing anything this weekend? Maybe we could you know, go out?" he asked nervously while blushing and looked at the floor.

Hinata blushed red as a tomato at the offer. "Uh s-sure. I-I would l-love to." She replied, stuttering even more.

Kiba felt his heart grow wings and flutter away to cloud nine. "Really?! That's great! Where do you thin-"

"Inuzuka! What do you think are you doing with my cousin?!" An annoyed and angry voice interrupted him.

"Uh-oh, I'll just meet you in front of the mall at four this Saturday alright?" Kiba quickly said before running out of the cafeteria.

"A-alright." Hinata replied just after the doors closed, still not believing that Kiba just asked her out. He used to faint in front of her when she first met him. But as the days passed by, she found him rather fun to be with by the way Naruto, her previous crush, gets along with him.

She just stood there on the same spot; blushing and smiling to herself while her protective cousin approach her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading it.

Just to tell you guys, I won't be able to update for a while. Around a couple of weeks, one to two months top. But I will try.

REASON: REALLY BUSY IN SCHOOL and not that much free time.

And regarding the rating of the story, I just don't know how to write ratings higher than K+ like uh...what do you call it?... lemons and uh...stuff...yeah

For me its really awkward. But if you guys want it... maybe you guys could help me? Or I should get help writing it, but who? Sorry but I really really don't know how to.


	4. Chapter 4: Chosen Candidates

Sorry for the reeaally long update. School has been hectic. I just didn't have the time.

Hope this satisfies everyone.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto

**WARNING!:** YAOI!

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Chosen Candidates **

"Alright, the meeting is now over. All of you may go." Neji announced as he stood up from his seat.

"Yes, President-san" the rest replied with respect before bowing and walking out of the room.

Neji sighed after he made sure that he's the only one left. Being the student council president really is a stressful job. He should always be there when there are new reports and don't mention the unexpected meetings. Neji sighed once again before he too moved out.

He is not happy with the past few days. There are so many things to discuss, so obviously he has been very busy. '_I wonder what Gaara is doing now?_' He thought longingly as he made his way to the cafeteria to meet his raven haired friend.

Yes, he still has not given up on the redhead. He had tried to ask him out countless of times since Gaara was still a freshman in school. You could say in response he received either a black eye, a punch on the gut or something thrown at him within Gaara's reaching range. In short he is always given a round trip ticket to the school's infirmary.

Why is Neji, one of the most popular kids in school, head over heals on someone like Gaara you ask? Well, you could just say it is love at first sight. It has also something to do that Gaara was the first one who ever turned him down. A lot of people are throwing themselves at his feet, and here comes someone whom he liked that refused. Then again, he will not give up that easily. He must admit he does like a good challenge.

Neji smirked, but was interrupted by someone colliding on him. "Hey watch it-"

His voice failed him, because the only thing that he could do is stare.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Angry is an understatement to describe Gaara, in fact… he is FURIOUS!

'_How can they pair me up with a guy as a test subject for the freaking project?!_' Gaara stomped his way to his locker to get ready for his next class. It's no use going to the cafeteria now, he could kill someone. Especially those group mates of his. '_Actually, how could they even think of a project like that?!_'

Not looking where he is going, he bumped into someone. '_Who the heck?!_' Whoever bumped into him will pay; he is not in the mood for this.

Looking at the one whom he collided with, he recognized him as the long-haired idiot. '_Eji Huga or something._' This guy is the one who had been hitting on him since he came here. What a perfect opportunity to get rid of his anger.

'_Is this guy a lot more stupid than I thought? He's just standing there like he just arrived in heaven or something. A somewhat good idea to accomplish though._'

"What are you staring at?" Gaara started in a murdering voice.

This brought back Neji to the real world; this is not a dream after all. He smirked (but something close to a smile) after he regained composure. "How are you doing, Gaara?" He greeted in a warm voice.

Gaara narrowed his eyes in suspicion; this guy is up to something, but it's not like it's something new anyway. "Leave me alone today; I'm not in a good mood."

Neji frowned a bit but still continued. "Oh come on Gaara, just one date. What do you say? I'm not really that of a useless person like what you think of the others. I'm totally different."

Gaara could feel his patience wearing thin. '_This guy is dead- Wait. Useful he says? The project._" After putting the two together, he smirked in discovery.

"Hmm. Why not? Maybe I _could_ go out with you."

Inside Neji something sparked, there is hope. "For real? That's great!" He exclaimed, not acting like his usual disciplined self but who cares? After what he had been through in asking Gaara out, he finally got what he wanted!

"Yeah whatever" Gaara said, regretting his idea a bit.

Neji gave him his most heartwarming smile, something he would only show around the redhead. "I promise to not disappoint you."

Something fluttered in Gaara's stomach but he chose to ignore it. '_I guess not eating lunch was a bad idea after all._'

"I'll pick you up at seven, Saturday night. We could have dinner or something."

Gaara just nodded and continued on his way to the lockers. "Whatever."

"Alright then, see you on Saturday!" Neji stood on his spot until Gaara disappeared to another hallway before going his own way to the cafeteria.

Opening the door, he tried to keep his usual controlled features despite the event earlier. '_I still can't believe that he agreed! I wonder why though. Oh well, as long as he did. Let's see, we could go to the-_" Neji stopped his thoughts after spotting his cousin, with Kiba Inuzuka.

'_That dog boy!_' "Inuzuka! What do you think are you doing with my cousin?!" He shouted as he quickly walked towards them.

But by the time he reached his cousin, the dog boy was already gone. He turned to his cousin to see her frozen and red faced. "Hinata, did he bother you?" He asked with a voice mixed with concern and anger, but mostly concern.

After not receiving an answer, he reached for his cousin's shoulder. "Hinata, are you alright?"

This managed to shake the girl awake. "Ah Neji-kun. Y-Yes, I-I'm f-fine."

He looked at the second cafeteria door that Kiba used and turned back to his cousin. "What did he want?"

Hinata blushed again. "H-He just w-wants to h-hang o-out t-this w-weekend."

Neji was a little shocked with anger. "That guy! How dare he-"

"No it's fine!" Hinata said before blushing even more from her outburst. "I-I m-mean, I-I accepted on m-my own c-choice."

Neji softened his eyes at his cousin and sighed, he's been sighing quite a lot today isn't he? "Alright, just tell me if he offends you in anyway." He said, giving in.

Hinata smiled at this. "T-Thank you, Neji-kun."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Let's do the experiment on the effects of blow drying on the hair."

"No way forehead, that's lame. Let's do an experiment on the best makeup for the skin!"

The other group is currently discussing their project in the library. The present argument of Ino and Sakura is already getting on Tenten's nerves; it's been going on since the last class period.

"Makeup? And you call my idea lame."

'_Okay that's it, their idea's not even on the prescribed topic anymore._' "How about we do some sort of a sleeping test?" She suggested rather tiredly.

The rest turned to her. "Sleeping test?" They asked in unison.

Happy that the argument is over, Tenten continued. "Yeah, a sleeping test. We could observe the behavior of a person or persons each day for about a couple of weeks or so without them sleeping."

"No way." Ino replied. "I need my beauty sleep you know."

"Yeah right Ino-pig, you're just afraid you can't handle it." Sakura said with a teasing tone.

"Oh yeah forehead?! As if you can!"

A vein twitched. "You're on Ino-pig! I could handle more than just a couple of weeks! I could even handle not sleeping for a month!"

"Ha! I could handle not sleeping for two months!"

"Three months!"

"Fou-"

"Enough!" Tenten yelled which made the librarian to look at them with an inquiring look from her desk.

"Three and a half months if that's even possible. Just shut up you guys!" She hissed in a lower tone.

"Alright!"

"Fine with me!" '_Cha!_ _I won't lose!_' Inner Sakura shouted.

Tenten slumped on her seat and sighed.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Choji asked while munching on some food.

"I don't know,"

"I'm rooting for you Sakura-chan!" Lee exclaimed.

Tenten sighed again. Her group-mates are really troublesome. Now she's starting to sound like Shikamaru.

RING!

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. They all stood up and advanced to their next classes with Sakura and Ino still arguing.

~0~0~0~0~0~

'_Who should be my test subject for the experiment?_' thought a certain bug lover as he proceeded to his next class. '_She should be something tolerable and someone who won't be too dramatic when the experiment is over. Someone understanding I guess._'

The door of the library from his right opened and out came some of his Psychology classmates. '_Maybe I could do with one of them._'

But after seeing Sakura and Ino arguing about something insignificant, he decided against the idea of asking one of them.

'_I guess I should look for someone else._' He sighed as he continued on his way.

"Oh, hey there Shino." Shino turned around to see Tenten smiling at him.

'_Tenten, hmm. I think she will do. She does have the record of being the most patient in class._'

"Excuse me, Tenten. But would you like to go somewhere this weekend with me?" He asked in a quite unconvincing tone, like he's just reciting it from a line in a script.

There are a few moments of silence with one Tenten's brows twitching and a disbelieving but suspicious look on her face.

'_He's not serious is he? He's definitely up to something. But it does not seem to be a bad purpose though. Maybe I will go along with it for now._' One of Tenten's brows is still twitching, now together with a corner of her mouth.

"Uhh.. Sure Shino. I'm not doing that much this weekend. We could go to the small fair down town." She said with an unsure tone but still tried to hide it.

Shino nodded and turned his back to walk away. "I'll meet you there at around six." And he turned to another hallway away from Tenten's views.

Tenten just sighed again. "People today are acting really weird and annoying aren't they?" She asked to herself and briskly walked to her next class, which she is probably late to already.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Shikamaru yawned in his seat as he scribbled notes on a page of a notebook. It was the last period of the day, a period he does not have with any of his group mates and friends.

He was currently drowning the words his history teacher, Azuma-sensei, is saying. More focused on what he was writing regarding their project in Psychology.

Observers: Candidates:

Naruto Sasuke Uchiha

Kiba Hinata Hyuga

Gaara Neji Hyuga

Shino Tenten

How he knew these things is one of the mysteries of the world.

'_Why do I have a feeling that something will go horribly wrong?_' He thought, hoping it remains as it was, just a feeling.

"Nara, why don't you tell us the name of the oldest known civilization?" Azuma asked his student after noticing that Shikamaru was not listening to class, again. But what surprised him is that there is a different reason this time.

Shikamaru sighed before standing and answering the question, once again surprising his sensei.

* * *

A?N: I really hope this satisfies everyone. Again, sorry for the late update. I also want to let you guys know that I won't be updateing soon. (REALLY SORRY). I might update some time near summer vacation.

All Comments and Suggestions are accepted.

Oh yeah... Merry Christmas and a happy New year to everyone!


End file.
